Marceline's New Love
by FinnxMarcelinefan
Summary: Marceline for the first time in over a thousand years is feeling emotions not anger and rage but love and happiness but will it last Finn is aging Bubblegum is jealous and crazed what will happen next
1. Chapter 1

Ch1  
After princess bubblegum had turned finn down he wondered for days. People began to worry two people especially Jake and Marceline. Jake for his brother but Marceline was confused she hadn't seen finn in today's and she hated not being able to search for him during the day, she knew the boy could take care of himself but something about not know ing where he was made her heart hurt

Marceline stood at the front of her house and stuck her hand in the sun light feeling the sting. she spoke. I'd kill to not be a vampire right now. Why am I so worried about that kid anyway he can take care of himself.

But she did care for some odd reason she thought as she turned to head up stairs she heard a knock on her door she turned and ran seeing it was finn she threw open the door

Where have you been?I've been worried sick. Marceline screamed.

I'm sorry. finn mumbled. I just needed some time to think may I come In Marcy

Marceline stepped aside allowing fine to pass into her house.

Finn shuffled inside and sat on marceline's rock of a couch Marceline floated over and floated over with a worried look on her face she stopped just hovering inches above  
The arm of the couch

What's wrong hero Marceline said in a soothing voice

Pb. Finn said. She shot me down I asked her to dinner

Marceline thought to herself thank you for not taking him from me she didn't know why she thought that though. Then she spoke. I'm srry Fine what but that's her choice

I know. fine said. but I loved her.

What exactly did she say? Marceline asked shyly

Our age that's what she laughed at me when I asked too can you believe that. Finn said through tears

Marceline could believe it though Pb was cold and cruel sometimes she lacked the the social skills Marceline guessed

Marceline spoke. no I thought she loved you to

Finn sobbed for awhile then spoke. Thank you for listening Marcy. He managed a smile.

Marceline floated over to him and hugged him tight and spoke. No need to thank me I'll always be here.

I know. Do you mind if I stay the night Finn pleaded

Marceline smiled and sighed go call jake let him know your ok then meet me upstairs ok. Marceline went off upstairs

After Finn was do e talking to jake he went off upstairs as well where Marceline was laying in bed waiting for him.

Come here Marceline ordered your In no condition to be left alone so your sleeping with me

Finn was to depressed to object so be laid down next to Marceline

She wraped her arms around him and pulled him tight she looked down at the heart broken boy and it hit her she hadn't realized it before she loved him that's why she cared so much about him but she couldn't tell him now Finn had already fallen asleep in her arms. Tomorrow the she decided he needed to know

She mumbled the words I love you as she drifted off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Marceline awoke expecting to see finn still in her arms but he was gone she heard something down stairs she flew Down stairs to see Finn at the door about to leave. It's now or never she thought. "Finn wait she she spoke".

Surprised Finn spun around and saw Marceline still in her pj's stairing at him what's up he said "I need to get home".

Marceline spoke. "I need to tell you something".

"What is it" Finn questioned

Marceline couldn't hold it in she blurted out. "I think I love you Finn"

Finns head sunk low then he spoke in a low raspy voice. "I knew you liked pranks but this is cruel I just got my heart broken now your making fun of it". Finn started to turn back towards the door

Marceline didn't think she acted she flew forward pinning Finn against the door locking lips with him for a long moment

Marceline pulled back and looked down into Finns eyes blushing then spoke. "Is that proof enough that I do love you Finn"

Finn nodded and hugged Marceline tight then be spoke. "I love you too" Marcy then Finn kissed her again this time ready and she returned it passionately

As they broke apart Finn spoke in need to call jake I'm not leaving just yet. Marceline squeaked with excitement. Finn walked over to Marceline's phone and dialed the tree houses number jake picked up shortly. Finn told jake he needed to stay for a while and work something's out in a solemn tone jake knew not to ask questions

Finn returned to the living room were Marceline was floating just inches above her couch she noticed Finn and said " hey my hero" and smiled a smile that Finn had never seen before. He smiled back

Finn sat down next to Marceline and sat ther for what seemed like an eternity Fin broke the silence " why Marcy why me and why now why do you love me."

Marceline thought for a while and said " I've actually felt this way for a long time I hate to admit it but you make me feel things good things. Your the only one to give me a chance you and jake are my only two friends". Tears stream down her face at her realization that until mear hours before when they had confessed ther love that she had been completely and utterly alone

Finn saw the first tear and couldn't help himself he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap her head buried in his shoulder

Marceline managed through her sobs "Finn what are you doing".

"What do you think I love you don't I it hurts me to see you cry. Your not alone anymore I'm here and I'll always be here". Finn said confidently

"Really ". Marceline said looking up at Finn her eyes sparkling filled with her tears

" you can count on it". Finn said before kissing Marceline passionately. Marceline returned his kiss filled with happiness and passion

They broke apart out of breath and Finn asked still clueless in some areas " so does this mean we are together".

" Yeah hero it does". Marceline chuckled. She flew upwards looking at the clock and saying oh wow it's almost noon who's hungery Finn yelled " I am". Marceline flew off to the kitchen to cook yelling " Hey Finny pick a movie I'll be done soon

Finn stood up and walked over to Marceline's extensive movie collection. He saw Marceline's favorite movie and decided that's what they would watch. So he plugged it in and yelled " Marcy it's ready

Marceline retorted " Sweet what we watching"

Finn replied " Your favorite sweetheart."

" Oh good" she squeaked. "Anyway I'm almost done."

"Hope so" Finn said "I'm starved"

"Ok here it is" Marceline said walking back into the living room with Finns favorite meatloaf on a plate for him and a plate of strawbarries And cherries for her. She sat down and they ate as they watched the movie

It wasn't long before Marceline was asleep in Finn's lap. He chuckled at how vulnerable the powerful vampire queen was right before him. He put her on his back and climbed the ladder to Marceline's room he set her down and and climbed into bed with her she cuddled up to him and mumbled " I love you"

Finn spoke " I love you too" and kissed her forehead "tomorrow lets tell the world of our love "

She smiled " Of course baby" and they in each others embrace feel asleep dreaming sweet dreams of the other


End file.
